The Impossible Dreamer An Iron Fey FanFic
by Emmouse
Summary: Olivia Munnings is far from normal. Born with wild imagination and insane artistic ability come with it's perks, but also it's issues. Olivia's life is about to change as she's thrown into a world more wild and dangerous than even she could ever imagine. First 9 chpters availible here : /s/10128542/1/The-Impossible-Dreamer-An-Iron-Fey-FanFic


**This is a continuation of a Fanfic I began on my old account a couple of years ago, since then I have lost access to this account. To read the first 9 chapters please follow the link below!**

 **Thank you!**

 **s/10128542/1/The-Impossible-Dreamer-An-Iron-Fey-FanFic**

* * *

I awake to Robbie - Puck's - foot in my face.

"Eurgh! Do you mind?!" I exclaim as I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. In response Puck wiggles his toes at me. He's sat lent on the tree across from the one I slept against, I must have slumped down onto the floor in my sleep. I begin picking bits of moss and dead leaves off of the side of my face. Puck chuckles as he watches me.

Smirking, he points at the top of his head.

"You got a little something here Pipsqueak."

Slowly I bring my hand up to my head, fingers gingerly testing to see what horrors I might find. Luckily, it did not turn out be some horrific bug that I would have expected Puck to have planted whilst I was sleeping, but some twigs. Regardless, the sight must have been humours as Puck let out a snort of laughter. Great, I was literally sporting a birds nest. Standing up I let out a groan of frustration, my arms and legs ached mercilessly from our mad trek through the Never-never last night.

As I look down at Puck I leap back in shock, I hadn't noticed before as I was still half-asleep.

"Oh my Gosh, you really are a Faery!" I stumbled back against the tree as I took in his appearance; his elongated pointed ears, the angles of his face sharper, the red of his hair as unnatural as the bright green of eyes. He looked completely inhuman, and even eerily beautiful. Puck smirked and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Once all he'd stretched all the sleep out of him limbs her fixed me with a mischievous smile.

"I'd love to stick around and laugh at you're reaction Pipsqueak, but we really should be making tracks." He paused, his eyes lit with laughter. "So if you can let go of that tree, we can get going."

Shocked, I realised that I had in fact glued myself to the tree in shock or mild fear - I wasn't sure which. Letting go of the tree I took a dazed step towards Puck.

"May I?" I asked raising a finger towards his ear.

"If you must my dear small human."

Tentatively I reached out and prodded his strange elf like ear. Yup, I quickly pulled my finger back, they definitely weren't prosthetic. Could this whole thing get any stranger? I dare not ask.

It turns out, things definitely could get weirder.

We had been walking all day, and although Puck didn't drop the pace, he had returned to his usual jokey self after last night. Every now and again I could see the gears of his brain working as he puzzled through something, which usually ended in a shake of his head and a joke. At least twice whilst we were marching I felt something brush my shoulder, each time I looked down to find some large and strange insect. Which always made me scream, and Puck laugh as the insect reverted back into a leaf with a puff of whatever magic Puck had been using. Which in turn made me dive for the nearest stone in order to lob it at Puck's head. Somehow, I always missed.

I soon began to realise that Puck's 'little pranks' were an attempt to distract himself, wherever we were heading unnerved him.

The sun had now set, and night in the Never-never was unlike any I had witnessed before. Things moved in the shadows, strange glowing orbs drifted through the trees.

"So these friends of your's, they're obviously faeries right? I mean if they live in the Never-never?"

Puck eyed me side-ways as we strolled along, he folded his arms behind his head.

"Well yeah. Mostly"

I looked at him blankly.

"You do realise that makes no sense right?"

He shrugged.

I still wasn't sure how these friends of Puck's were supposed to help us, and Puck wasn't very forthcoming with any information regarding them.

Nothing was making sense, I ran through everything that had happened so far in my mind. The strange things in the corner of my vision, those strange paintings I make without much recollection, the goblin, Puck, the Never-never, the block - and that's when something struck me that I'd never really thought about before. My paintings. Every time, those paintings disappeared, my mom removing them whilst I was away at school. Yet, she never mentioned them. Why? Maybe it had something to do with what was going on, did she know what was going on?

I suddenly walked into Puck, before I could curse at him or question why he'd suddenly stopped he quickly brought a hand up to his mouth and placed a hand on my arm to make me stop and listen.

I stifled a moan as through the thick forest of the Never-never I hear yells, this time not of a creature I recognise. Suddenly daggers appear in Puck's hands, his green eyes glinting dangerously.

"Whatever you do Pipsqueak, stay close." He says his voice low.

"Why can't we just run?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Because they've been sent to find us," he regards me darkly "and now they've picked up our sent and know we are here. Even if we escape, they'll rush back to whoever sent them and inform them."

My hear race quickened as the sounds and yelling grew closer.

"So what are we going to do then?"

Puck gave me a wicked grin.

"Make sure they never make it back to their master."

And then they were upon us. They burst through the trees snarling, spit dripping from the shark like teeth and their little red caps glinting in what little moonlight broke through the canopy of trees. One dived at me teeth bared, I screamed as Puck met it with his blade. It shrieked as it dropped to the floor, blood spilling onto the moss. I watched in a fear full daze as Puck made short work of a couple of them. The short blades the little men had, nicking him only once. They still kept coming, and there was nothing I could do but hind behind Puck. I tried think of what I knew about Faeries from old wives tales, all I could recall was thinks about salt, wearing clothing inside out, some sort of allergy to Iron - nothing that would prove useful to me now. If only I had a gun or something.

Suddenly another group of them burst through the trees, this time behind us.

Puck cursed as he swung his daggers towards another than leapt towards me, he didn't notice the one that jumped at him through the trees. I'm not sure why, or how, but suddenly an image appeared in my head. A strange time for such a though but I pictured a hairdryer, imagine what all other than hot iron heated air could do to one of these cretins. I screamed and pointed towards it, it didn't reach Puck. A loud noise filled the clearing, and the redcap dropped to ground writhing, it's skin puckering and blackening. I held back vile that threatened in my throat.

Everyone froze, Puck included and looked at me.

It was then I saw what I held in my hand. I was holding a hairdryer, an actual hairdryer. Well it was a bit different from a usual hairdryer as for one it was a lot bigger and made almost entirely from iron. It was also not plugged into a electricity outlet, it was just _working._

 _"Geez_!" Puck swore, his eyes flickering with confusion "What?! How?!" His questions quickly fell away as all hell broke loose once more. This time, The redcaps kept their distance from me. I however took my opportunity to aid puck at any opportunity, on several occasions, Puck had yelled at me not to get to close to him with 'that thing'.

Quite soon we were down to the last two redcaps, one continued to fight which Puck ended quickly, whilst the other made a run for it. Puck darted after it telling me to stay put.

As soon as they were out of sight I dropped to my knees, my legs no longer able to hold me. I felt sick, and the dead redcaps, that were beginning to turn into bundles of sticks around made me feel worse. What on earth had just happened? I eyed the hairdryer almost fearfully, what could explain this? Had I 'summoned' it? If so, what the hell was wrong with me.

It was then that I heard a twig snap behind me, too close behind me. I swung round, wielding my deathly anti-faery hairdryer. I dark shape quickly darted out of line of the hot deathly air, cursing. I stopped as the dark shape eyed me with wide and surprised silver eyes.

Puck laughed from behind me. I dropped the hairdryer and turned to him.

"Puck!" i began "I.."

I didn't finished because the mischievous red-haired fairy was doubled over forwards laughing against a tree.

"She almost had you then Princelling!" he managed through bouts of laughter "Bet you didn't see that coming , your icy-ness!"

I turned from him to look at the shadow, straightened and moved closer into the light and regarded me with a cool expression. I was struck, I didn't think I'd ever seen a more beautiful man in my life! I knew straight away that he was fae, from those strange ears and those unnaturally silver eyes.

"I heard there was trouble and thought I might run into you, Goodfellow."

Puck straightened and strode towards, loosely wrapping an arm around my shoulder for support as he battled off the laughter. The shadow-guy let out a deep sigh.

"I'm telling you Pipsqueak, you exceed all expectation." he patted me on the head and straightened.

"Prince Ash," He began, a wicked grin on his face. "So nice of you to come and meet us."


End file.
